Just Another Raura Story :)
by r5tillforever
Summary: JUST ANOTHER RAURA STORY ABOUT THEIR AMAZING FRIENDSHIP AND THEIR DEEP HIDDEN LOVE...SORRY IM NEW AND IM BAD AT SUMMARYS BUT PLZ READ :) ENJOY :) RATED M JUST INCASE :)
1. Chapter 1

**OK WELL THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO TAKE IT EASY...SORRY IF ITS NO GOOD.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ROSS AND LAURA**

"But Ally, I wanna be with you"

"Oh, so you broke up with Kira?!

"Ehhh...well...no, not yet"

"BYE Austin"

And cut. Well done Ross,Laura that was very good...very...convincing, almost like you meant it. Ok, now go get prepped for your next scene.

**ROSS'S P.O.V**

Wow today is going fast, we're two scenes down already. I really wish that I could be more like Austin! He just straight out told Ally that he wanted to be with her...I could never do that with Laura. I cant tell if she likes me or not, she keeps sending me mixed signs, like one minute we are taking pictures with our arms around each other and Laura would lean in and put her head on my chest but then other times, when we're asked about Raura, she severely friend-zones us! I don't know what to think...or do for that matter. Well...no time to think now, must go get ready.

**LAURA'S P.O.V**

****That last scene was amazing. I know it was Austin talking to Ally in that scene but I like to think of it as Ross talking to me. Oh I really do wish that I had the courage to tell Ross how I really feel...but i don't want to jeopardize our friendship. Although I'm sure he likes me to. I must admit I have looked at a few Raura videos on youtube and the way Ross acts and looks at me sometimes makes me wonder. Especially the video of our interview at the chimpanzee premiere, he was caught staring at me a lot. O well, oh here he comes now...I have something i want to ask him...

**END OF P.O.V**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Laura saw Ross she jumped up like an excited little kid and ran over to him.

**"Hey Ross"**, she said out of breath.

**"Hey LaurLaur...you ok?"**

**"Ya I'm fine I was just running. Anyway I have something to ask you"**

**"Go on..."**

**"Ok, well, you know how you told me the one reason that you would like to go to proper school would be to go to prom?**"she asked.

**"Yes, I remember"**,he replied

**"Well, my prom is coming up soon and I was wondering would you want to come along with me?"**

**"And be a third wheel with you and your date...thanks a lot for the offer Laur, but I wouldn't want to spoil your night by tagging along"**,he said with a sigh.

**"No silly...I mean do you want to come WITH me! Kinda as my date but at the same time just as a friend, at least then you'll get your prom"**

**"Oh wow really, Laur that would be amazing"**, he said with a huge grin and giving her a massive hug.

He pulled back from the hug and held onto her arms, looking her straight in the face.

**"Am I going to have to wear a suit LaurLaur?"**,he said hoping the answer would be no but of course it was...

**"Of course you do Rossy...it's prom"**she said,followed by a laugh,** "Ok I'm guessing by your reaction that you want to go, so, its on next Friday at 8, so be at my house for like 7, my folks wanna take pictures and then the limo will collect us at 7:30. Is that ok with you?"**

**"Ok? Laur thats better than ok...its amazing. How come we are taking a limo though?**

**"Duh Ross, we're celebrities''**she answered.

**"Haha..!Oh I just thought, seems as we'll both be there, why don't we preform a song from the show! I'd say your school mates would like that"**

**"O ya great idea! I'll say it to the head of the prom committee. Not that she'll object seems as she is obsessed with you! Oh ya by the way, be careful with all the girls around they are all obsessed with you...and they'll probably cry when they see you in a suit!Haha see you later Rossy"**

**"Haha ok LaurLaur,bye",**he said before giving her a quick hug and walking back to his dressing room with a massive grin on his face.

When Laura got back to her dressing room, Raini was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

**"Where were you?"** she asked.

**"Talking with Ross...I finally did it"**

**"It as in you told him that you have a huge crush on him?"**

**"No, course not. I asked him to prom...and he said yes"**

They both started jumping up and down and screeching madly.

**"OMG Laur this is huge", **said Raini.

**"Well not really, I said just as friends",**she said as disappointment crept into her voice.

**"But he still said yes. This is your time to woo him...Vanessa, Rydel and I will have you looking more gorgeous than ever. Come on, lets call V and Del and go dress shopping"**

** ROSS'S P.O.V**

****Today was great. I cant believe Laur asked me to go to her prom with her. I was so ecstatic. I felt like I had fire works going of in my head. And when she said the girls will cry when they see me in a suit...it made it so obvious that she has a crush on me...I think...I hope. I came straight home after being at the set and I told my parents. They were thrilled. They always knew that I wanted to go to prom. Rydel looked happy and surprised at the same time and then she grabbed the phone and ran up the stairs screaming like a little girl at a 1D concert. I didn't want to tell Riker,Rocky,Ryland and Ellington because I knew that I would never hear the end of it...and i was right. They spent most of the night outside my bedroom door singing 'RAURA'S FINALLY HAPPENING'. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and hoping what the boys were saying was true.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROSS'S P.O.V**

The next week went by very fast. It was now Friday and we were had just finished filming Couples and Careers. It was now 6:45 and I was dressed up with my suit and tie waiting to go. When I got to Laura's house she was still getting ready. Her parents called her down but instead Raini, Vanessa and Del came bounding down the stairs."We present to you, the gorgeous, Laura Marie Marano" I looked to the top of the stairs and I was blown away. She looked like and angel. Her blonde/brown curly hair was parted in the middle and left to hang on her shoulders beautifully, she had a strapless red dress that stopped a bit above the knee and she had silver sandal high heels on her feet. I literally think I stopped breathing until Del slapped me over the head bringing me back to my senses. I then managed to shakily say,"Laur, you look gorgeous".

**LAURA'S P.O.V**

When I heard V say my name I knew it was time. I walked to the top of the stairs and looked down at Ross. He looked so hot. With his blonde hair all shiny and messy (like in back-ups and break-ups) and his black and white suit, I couldn't believe why I would friendzone him. It was only after a minute or two that I noticed that we had been staring at eachother. I snapped back to reality myself but Del needed to slap Ross over the head to get his attention. He told me i looked gorgeous. With the compliment and the way he was staring at me I couldn't help but blush. I went down and then our mums took a few hundred picture, as mums do, then we were sitting in the limo on our way there.

**END OF P.O.V**

Laura and Ross arrived at prom at 8:30...fashionably late. Everyone was staring as they drove up and got out of the limo. Some girls started screaming when they saw Ross, others cried/fainted/were speechless and so on. The only ones who didn't react like that were Laura's friends who had met Ross before when he stayed at Laura's. The night went really well. They danced, ate, talked and performed two songs from Austin and Ally, You Can Come To Me and Don't Look Down. The crowd went wild and were looking for an encore. The only bad thing about the night was that the punch was spiked which resulted in Laura being a bit drunk...only Laura though because Ross didn't drink the punch. Ross was staying at Laura's house so they started to walk home at around 12.

**"Thanks for a great night Laur, I really enjoyed myself"**, said Ross as they were walking.

**"No problem Rosssy, anything for my bestie"**, she replied pulling him in for a hug.

When they got to Laura's they had to be extra quiet as everyone was asleep. Laura was too drunk and she kept falling around so Ross decided to carry her bridal style to her room. She nestled into his chest to get comfortable. At this moment in time Ross felt like the luckiest guy alive, he was loving every moment of this. They finally got to Laura's room and Ross sat her on her bed.

**"Your arms are so muscled",**she said

**"Ya, their nothing compared to my 6-pack"**, he replied with a wink.

To Ross's surprise, just after he said that, Laura stretched out and pulled up his top.

**"Wow, your right"**,she said, **"Your so toned...and those V lines are to die for"**

**"Haha LaurLaur your really drunk now, come on lay back and I'll take your shoes off for you"**

Laura did as he said and laid back and let him take her shoes off of her.

**ROSS'S P.O.V**

Geez, the way that Laura is talking to me is turning me on but I must not take advantage...she is drunk after all. I should probably just go to my bed in the spare room now.

**END OF P.O.V**

Ross went to put Laura's shoes in the back of her walk in wardrobe while she got up to change. When he walked out Laura was standing there in nothing but her underwear.

**"Ehh Laur are you not putting on night clothes?"**

**"Nope, this is how I sleep!"**

**"Ok, well ehh i better go into my bedroom, night"**

**"Rossy, why don't you stay for awhile? We can talk ;)"**,she said,finishing with a smirk

**"I don't think your going to be awake for much longer Laur so-**

Ross stopped what he was saying as Laura came over and wrapped her arms around his neck. She went up on her tippy-toes and whispered in his ear seductively, **"I want you to stay Ross"**. Ross couldn't believe what was happening. He immediately put his hands on her waist and replied to her saying,**"W...Well...I..I suppose I...I could stay for a..a little w...while" **Laura loved the effect she had on him. She knew for certain now that he felt the same way for her as she did for him. She lent up and gently kissed him. They both felt fireworks...it was amazing...a feeling that neither one of them had felt before. Their austin and ally kiss didn't even feel this good. Laura pulled away to get some air.

**"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that"**, she said.

**"Not nearly as long as I have"**,he replied before crashing his lips against hers again

He pushed her against the wall, removed his hands from her waist and placed them on the wall behind her, all the while still kissing her. She slowly moved her hands from his shoulders to his stomach tracing her finger along his toned abs. He started to nibble on her bottom lip, begging for the chance to explore her mouth, and much to his delight she gave in and opened her mouth allowing him to explore every single part of it. He slowly removed his lips from hers and started leaving a trail of kisses and love bites down her neck.

**"Wait wait,stop"**,she said pushing him away slightly.

**"Oh my god Laura I'm sorry, I shouldn't of taken advantage of you,I-",**he started before he was cut off by Laura kissing him again.

**"That's not why I wanted you to stop...this is why",**she said as she took off his t-shirt and his pants and threw them on the floor.

**"Now we're even"**

They both smiled at each other before they crashed their lips together again...except this time more passionately. Laura put her hands into his messy blonde hair and started to play with it. She pulled herself off of the wall and walked over to her bed pushing him down and climbing ontop of him,all this time still kissing and grinding him. She pulled away and started to kiss down his neck and across his chest. When she got down to his 'V' lines he let out a little moan. Laura couldn't help but giggle a little at this.

**"Oh ya, you think your teasing me is funny?"**,he said in a mocking tone as he flipped her over so he was on top.

Ross went opposite to Laura and started just above her panty line leaving a trail of kisses and several lovebites. Laura didn't want to moan seems as she laughed at Ross but she couldn't help it and she left out a soft moan.

**"Mission accomplished"**, he said through kisses.

He had now moved to her neck and was sucking and kissing at her soft spot. Next minute her phone went off and he stopped.

**"No keep going, it's just a text"**,she said as she picked up her phone from next to her.

**FROM**:NESSA

**TO**:LAUR

**MESSAGE:**HEY LAUR JUST HEARD YOU AND ROSS IN YOU ROOM..HOW LONG YOU BEEN BACK? RAINI AND DEL STAYED OVER SO WE ARE GOING TO COME IN AND TALK TO YE...WE WANT ALL THE ;)

**"Shit Ross, get up"**, she said pushing him off leaving him lying by himself.

She quickly ran into her closet to get some clothes and on her way she threw his pants at him.

**"Quick,put on your pants, the girls waited up to talk to me bout tonight and they are coming in here in like 2 minutes"**,she said panicked.

**"The girls?"**,he asked

**"Ya, Raini and your sister"**

**"Shit"**,he said jumping up and putting on his pants,**"Will we talk bout this tomorrow?"**

**"Ya, definitely",**she said.

**"Ok, night"**, he said as he was about to open the door.

**"Ross wait"**,she said.

Before he could ask what Laura jumped into his arms,wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. She then jumped down and smiled at him **"Night Ross"** and with that he went into the spare room with a grin the width of the grand canyon plastered on his face, leaving laura in her room waiting for her sister and her friends.

She closed her curtains and sat on her bed waiting for the girls. Not long after Ross left they came in.

**"OMG tell us all about it"**,said Dell

Laura laughed,**"It was a great night,it really was"**.

Laura spent the next half hour telling them about her night although not what happened with Ross.

**"I've got to go to the toilet guys,i'll be back in a minute"**,said Laura getting up and leaving.

The girls decided to have a nose around Laura's room while she was gone.

**"Hey Del,isn't this the shirt Ross was wearing tonight, and the shoes!?"**,said Raini picking them off of the ground.

**"Oh ya they are...thats weird"**,she replied.

**"You don't think they-"**,Nessa started before she was cut off.

**"NO!"**,Raini and Del said in sync.

**"Well,it makes sense...we all know she likes him and he likes her...her hair was quite messy when we came in even though she was just back from prom and why else would Ross's clothes be thrown on the ground!?"**,stated Nessa.

**"Omg...ahhhh"**,they all said just as Laura walked into the room.

**"Whats up guys?"**

**"So Laur...what did ye do when ye got home"**,asked Del.

**"W...We just talked...downstairs"**,stuttered Laura.

**"Oh so Ross wasn't in here?"**

**"ok ya he was,we came in here to talk"**

**"And...?"**,asked Raini

**"What do you mean 'And'?"**

**"Oh come on Laur, we know ye did it...his clothes were on the floor"**,said Del.

**"Shit,ok ya his clothes are on the floor...it doesn't mean we did it"**,she said panicked.

**"Oh come on Laur,we're your best friends...you can tell us"**,said Dell

**"Ok ok...we nearly did it but we didn't"**,she admitted.

**"What? Why?"**,asked Raini.

**"Ewww you nearly did it with my brother"**,said Del and everyone laughed.

**"Because ye text saying ye were coming in"**

**"So if ye didn't do it then why were his clothes on the floor?",**asked Nessa.

**"Ok, we kinda had a major make out session It started there by the wall and then I pushed him on the bed and I was on top, then he was and then you text so I got up to get dressed and I threw him his pants but I forgot about his top"**,she said extremely fast.

**"OMG"**, was all the girls could say plus a load of screeching which caused Ross to wake up and come to the door. He pocked his head in to see what was going on which only made Del,Raini and Nessa giggle more. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry that there was a bit of a wait :)**

**DISCLAIMER:DONT OWN A&A OR ROSS AND LAURA**

_**ALLY'S P.O.V**_

_****_The next day I went down to the kitchen at about 11am where my mum was cooking pancakes. Seems as Ross comes over a lot, we have all grown a love for pancakes so my mum makes them most mornings, especially when Ross is here. Not long after, Raini, Del, Nessa and Ross came down and we all sat down to eat. Light conversation started flowing and every now and then Ross and I would look at each other and smile. After about half an hour Rydel got a message,"Ross, we have to go..sorry guys we are going to our cousins house, they have an unreal new pool",she said before receiving a new message,"Oh and my mum just said that you guys can come if you want. Do ye wanna?"."Ya sure",I said straight away. Raini stays over here a lot so half of her wardrobe was in my room so we went to get our stuff and 10 minutes later we left.

I knew that Ross's cousins were Derek and Joanne Hough but I had never actually met them so I was super excited. Their house was amazing. It was like a palace. When we went into the house, Derek and Joanne already knew who we were seems as myself and Raini are on Austin&Ally with Ross and my sisters on switched at birth, but I still felt honoured. We just hung around the house for the morning and it was great fun seems as all of Ross's family and Ellington were there also. After lunch we all decide to got and check out the pool so we all went to get ready.I was the first one ready so i went down to the pool to wait for the others. As I was walking along side the pool I remembered that Ross and I still hadn't spoken about last night and thats when he started walking towards me. Now was the time because no-one else was around."Ross",I said as he approached."hey LaurLaur,ehh about last night...was that a mistake or what","Well I don't know...I kinda liked it",I replied shyly."Ya me to",he said with a slight grin,"But-"Aha gotcha. We came here for the pool, not to talk, ye had all last night for that",said Riker coming up behind Ross,grabbing him and throwing them both into the pool. I couldn't help but laugh at Ross's reaction. It was priceless...he screamed like a little girl. When they came up Ross started to attack Riker. They looked like they were having fun so I just laughed and went off to find Raini.

**END OF P.O.V**

** ROSS'S P.O.V**

We were so close. I could have killed Riker...he couldn't have come at a better time(not the sarcasm). I really want to know how Laura feels about last night. To be honest I was expecting her to say she wanted to forget about it seems as she was drunk and people do silly things when there drunk sometimes, but she surprised me when she said she liked it. I was smiling so hard on the inside but I didn't want to let it show. I really need to get her alone so we can talk.

I couldn't help look at her the whole time we were in the pool. She is just so gorgeous and she looked HOT in that bikini. We stayed in for about 3 hours and play games like water polo and volley ball. When everyone was getting out I managed to hold Laura back. "Hey, so wanna finish that conversation?",I said. "Sure", she said,"What were you going to say before". "Ehh well I was just going to say that..ahh..well we cant really date while we are doing Austin&Ally, it could effect our work",I explained."I guess your right...but..we could be friends with benefits", she said with a grin as she came closer to me."W..W..what kind of benefits?",I asked. "Whatever you like",she replied as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before getting out and walking away.

**END OF P.O.V**

"What were you guys doing",asked Rydel who was standing with Raini and Nessa waiting for them to come out."Just talking", they both replied quickly before walking away.

"They were definitely up to something",said Raini. "Totally", they all said in unision.

After talking with Nessa and Raini Rydel went off to find Ross. She knocked on the door of the room he was in with his brothers. "Come in",they shouted."Hey guys, I need to talk to Ross...sister to brother"."But we were get-",Rocky started before he was interrupted by Rydel who crossly told them to get out, and they did just that as they didn't want to make Rydel cross."Whats up Dell"Ross asked after they left."Oh come on Ross you know whats up,what were you and Laura doing after we all got out the pool", "Just talking,I swear","Oh ya, about what?",she asked. " Oh you know just stuff", "Oh common Ross, I know about what happened last night with laura...we forced her to tell us when we found you clothes on the floor of her room last night","Ok fine that's what we were talking about,but we decided that nothing was going happen because it make working on Austin&Ally weird",he explained."Awww,we thought that Raura was actually happening",Rydel said with a frown."Ok, I guess i'll see you downstairs later then",she said as she walked out. Literally 2 seconds after she left...laura walked in. "Hey Ross",she said grinning while she locked the door...

**AAAHHHH SORRY, CLIFFHANGER...IT WAS GETTING LATE AND I WAS GETTING SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK SO I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys heres the next part...sorry for the wait :( I had the whole chapter written out and it was on an open tab on my laptop and when I went to publish it my laptop had restarted...wiping out the chapter! So I'm trying hard to remember what I had said. So again sorry for the wait :) x**

**WARNING:this chapter contains Raura smut and possibly language. **

**Sorry if it sucks...enjoy :)...**

**_ROSS'S P.O.V_**

I watched Laura as she walked into the room and locked the door behind her. I shuffled slightly and was just about to say something when I realised that i still wasn't dressed yet, I was standing there in my hot pink swimming trunks. I suddenly felt way to under-dressed but I don't know why...Laura has seen me like this before and plus she wasn't covered much either with her VERY short shorts and her pink crop top. When I realised that I had been staring at my feet I lifted my head to find Laura right in front of me. She put her hands on my chest and went up on her tip-toes so that her lips just about brushed past my ear. The thing she said to me next sent shivers of excitement down my spine, "I thought we could talk about those...benefits in our...friendship", "Sure thing", is the only thing that I could manage to stutter. The next two seconds were a blur...I was seeing a side to Laura that I had never seen before. Before I new what was happening, she pushed me down on the bed and then sat ontop of me straddling my hips. She put her hands on either side of my head and smiled at me before leaning down and kissing me passionately. I immediately kissed back. Her lips were so soft and tasted like cherry chapstick. She soon started to nibble on my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gladly allowed her.

_** LAURA'S P.O.V**_

Phew, those last few minutes went well. I loved this new side to me...and Ross seemed to aswell. I don't know where its come from. I now had my tongue in his mouth and I was exploring each and every felt so good,I had butterflies in my stomach. All of a sudden, he spun me around, all the while still kissing me, so now he was the one straddling me. I immediately allowed my hands to travel up his shirt, tracing his abs with my fingers and then I started to pull on the bottom of his shirt. He quickly got what I was implying and he sat up and took of his shirt. I realised I had been staring at his gorgeously defined chest when he spoke,"You like what you see?",he asked, his voice slightly husky, "I've always liked it",I replied before once again sitting on top of him. I began to kiss him but he stopped me,"Ahah, no fair",he teased as he pulled at my top. I quickly pulled it off and threw it on the floor. We had a major make out session for the next 5 minutes and then I felt Ross's hand slowly creep up my back to my bra strap. He opened it with one hand and threw it away. He was looking at me in aww when he said,"Laur, you are so beautiful".That made me feel amazing, it made me feel special, like I was the luckiest girl alive.

I briefly kissed his lips and then started making my way down leaving love bites all over his neck and collar bone. As I hit the spot on his neck, he left out a little moan and I could feel the bulge growing in his shorts. I straight away went down to the hem of his shorts and licked all along it. I slowly pulled them down releasing his 9 inch cock and then I paused. "Wha-whats wrong?",he asked,sounding horny as hell. "nothing nothing...it's just so...big". I could hear him starting to laugh but then it changed to loud moans as i wrapped my mouth around his large cock. I've got a very good gag reflex so I was able to fit his whole 9 inches into my mouth. I started sucking like mad and massaging his balls. The noises coming out of him were just turning me on even more and I could notice my panties getting wetter."Shit Laura, I'm going to cum",he moaned. I pulled my mouth away with a pop,"Why'd you stop?",he asked sounding desperate,"You can't come yet babe". With that he flipped me over and started to kiss down my neck. When he got to my breasts he started to suck on one nipple while he massaged the other in between his fingers. He then made his way down to the top of my pants and left a trail of kisses the whole way along. In one swift moment he had ripped my shorts and my panties off. He pulled me towards him and wrapped my legs around his shoulders. He started to lightly lick my clit but got deeper with every lick. It felt so good. All of a sudden I felt his index finger slip inside of me. I couldn't help it when I left out a loud moan. "Jesus christ...Ross, thats,..ama...amazing",was the only thing i managed to say as i thrust my hips up to meet his hand. After not long he had tree fingers inside me. I was so wet now...and he still added more fingers and before I knew it his whole fist was inside of me, and he has very large hands. He removed his hand and I pulled him ontop of me."I want you...bad",Is all I could say. "You sure about this Laur?","I've never been more sure Ross". With that he slid his full 9 inches inside of me. I couldn't help but scream a little. It kinda hurt at first but he was extra gentle so it wasn't to bad after a while. "Ahhh fuck Ross, faster faster",I said and he sped up his pace. "Laur, I...I don't think I can hold up mu...much longer, I'm guna c...cum". And with that we both came together. he pulled out of me and dropped down next to me. The feeling of his warm juices bursting free inside of me was the best feeling I have ever experienced in my entire life. "That was amazing,Laur", "Ya, you sure know how to make a girl happy", i replied with a grin. "That wasn't your first time was it?", I asked expecting him to say no seems as he seemed like he new what he was doing pretty well. He leaned up on one elbow and looked up at me. "Believe it or not, it actually was",he said. He then brought his warm swollen red lips down to meet mine and kissed me gentle. All I could do was smile. For some reason the fact that we both lost our virginity to each other made it a whole lot more special.

"We better get up and get dressed",He said jumping up off of the bed. That's when reality hit me. "Shit Ross wouldn't they have heard us?",I asked panicked,"Naaa this room was sound proofed so that me and my brothers could practise when we stayed herE, don't worry about it",he said calming me down.

"I'm just going to hop in the shower Laur so I'll see you down stairs in a while"

"Heyy...I need a shower to",I whined.

"Fine then, lets go", he said as he caught my hand and pulled me towards the bathroom door.

**I HOPE YE DON'T MIND THAT ITS ALL IN LAURA'S POV?**

**AND I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP YE WAITING ANY LONGER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING IT :)**

When they finished in the shower they went downstairs to find the others. They all had a very good evening and at around ten o clock they dropped Laura and Raini to Laura's house. Ross gave Laura a quick wink as she got out and she couldn't help but smile. Laura and Raini went straight to sleep when they went in as they were very tired.

**LAURA'S P.O.V**

The next morning I was up first so I went downstairs to make breakfast to bring to Raini. When I got into the hall, I saw that my monthly magazine was on the ground by the front door. I picked it up and looked at the headline as I walked to the kitchen. It read,'Austin&Ally stars Hooking Up?'. I laughed to myself wondering who it was. I opened it on the appropriate page and then dropped it in shock. Right slap bang in the middle pages of the magazine was a large picture of Ross and I making out in my room on the night of the prom, and in bold bright letters it said 'Is Raura Finally Happening?'. And if that wasn't bad enough...Ross was shirtless in the photo. I was shocked that I didn't realise the paparazzi outside the window that night.

I ran upstairs and jumped onto my bed were Raini was sleeping, giving her a huge fright.

"Raini, quickly, wake up!", I shouted quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house.

"Uh, what Laura? It so early...it's ...10:00!", she sighed while looking at the clock."What could be so important as to interrupt my beauty sleep?"

"This", I said shoving the magazine at Raini.

Raini took the magazine and was suddenly wide awake."Holy shit, this is bad. Does Ross know?",she asked.

Just as I was about to say that I didn't know I heard Ross banging on my front door calling me."I guess he does now",I said getting up to answer the door...

**ROSS'S P.O.V**

We were all being forced to get up early this morning as my mum wants to take a big family drive, and I were the last ones ready so we came running down the stairs together to find everyone waiting in the kitchen.

"Sooo are we going now?", I asked.

"Sure thing...right after you explain this",my mum replied handing me a magazine.

I was getting nervous now as I could see Riker,Rocky and Ryland trying to hold in laughs and mums face had gotten more stern. "Open the middle page",was all my dad said. I knew Rydel was looking over my shoulder, she was also curious to see what was in the paper. When I opened it we both gasped. How did this happen is all I was thinking.

"Shit Del. What am I supposed to tell them?", I whispered quietly so only she could hear. After a second of silence she final spoke,"I got this",she whispered.

"Guys, it's not what it look like, I was ,Ross,Raini,Nessa and I were all in Laura's room playing truth or dare and we dared them to make out. Thats it",she explained.

"But why was Ross's shirt off?",asked Riker who didn't sound convinced.

"Oh come on Riker, you know Ross, always showing off those muscles of his".

"Ya...fair point",he said.

Everyone laughed and walked away, they all seemed to believe Rydel. Thank god for her, she really is the best sister ever."Thanks Del, I owe you one",I said."No problem you know you still have to convince Kevin, Heath and all of your fans that that was all it was.",she replied. "Ya thats going to be tricky! I better go tell Laur. Will you tell mom that I'm gone out,thanks". And with that I left for Laura's house which wasn't to far from i got there I knocked and I could immediately hear her come down the stairs.

**NO-ONE'S P.O.V**

Laura opened the door and Ross walked in past her. She closed the door behind him and then turned to face him.

"I guess you've seen it then?!", she stated, breaking the silence.

"Ya and so has my whole family. But don't worry, my amazingly smart sister came up with a plan that had my whole family convinced, so hopefully it will convince others as well",he said. He then went into explaining the story.

"Okay, great. That sounds like it will work. I'm still a little worried though",she replied.

"Will this make you feel better?", he asked leaning down placing a warm soft kiss on her pulled away when they heard a gasp coming from behind was Raini.

"I thought you guys weren't dating?",she asked,shocked at what she had just seen.

"Ehh we're not...it was just a spur of the moment thing, seriously, I swear",Laura protested.

"Hmmm I'll believe you for now",she said with a mysterious look on her face as she walked away.

"Phew, we've got to be more careful next time",said Ross sounding relieved.

"Ok spill",said Raini who had just appeared from around the corner. They both looked shocked."You really didn't think I was just going to walk away after that did ye?"

"I guess there's no hiding it now..we best tell Del and Nessa as well seems as Raini won't be able to stop herself from telling them",Laura sighed.

"Yay,I'll call Del and get Nessa",she squealed as she walked away. She really does love finding out juicy gossip.

"Hey Laur,it's fine telling them about the whole friends with benefits thing but lets tell them about you know...yesterday...at my cousins place",he said.

"Haha don't worry Ross, I wasn't planning on it. Imagine how awkward it would be to say that to our sisters? Especially when your sister is one of my best friends",she replied with a hint of laughter in her voice

Awhile later the five of them were sitting on the floor in Laura's room.

"Come on, what's this juicy goss that Raini was talking about",asked Rydel.

"It's nothing big really Del",Ross answered sounding a bit nervous. Laura noticed so she took over.

"Ya, it's just, we wanted to tell you all together that we decided that we aren't going to date, but that we are going to be friends...with...benefits",she told them getting quieter towards the end of her sentence.

There was a moment of silence and then Raini. Del and Nessa all screamed,"YAY Raura", causing them all to laugh.

"Oh hey, I have an idea...why don't we play truth or dare",she laughed.

"Oh ya great idea...Ross, Laura, we dare ye to make out.",Nessa told them with a smirk on her face.

Ross and Laura weren't strangers to this by now and were more than happy to do what they were dared.

"Ewww this is kinda weird",said Dell,"watching my brother and one of my best friends make-out".

"You...asked...for...it...",Ross teased in between kisses.

They all spent the rest of the day at the Marano household, messing,laughing,playing games and Raura**(1)** occasionally making out. Ross and Rydel forgot about their 'family drive' till about half way through the day and then just shrugged it off. They knew they were going to be in big trouble but they decided to stay at the Marano's for the rest of the day as they were having to much fun...#YOLO**(2)**.

**I HOPE YE LIKED IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW..IT MEANS ALOT :)**

**(1)=I SAID RAURA BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS SAYING ROSS AND LAURA A BIT TO MUCH :P**

**(2)=I'M NOT SOMEONE WHO USUALLY SAYS YOLO BUT I JUST THOUGHT IT WENT WELL THERE, HAHA :D**


End file.
